Different Dimension
by Ray Bellatrix
Summary: Eren ternyata sudah mati? Chapter 2 Updated! Horror Ancur akan menggentayangi kalian. Persembahan dari Ray buat para penyuka SnK. Cover? nge-crop dari dou Hetalia XD. RnR?
1. Prologue

Hari itu sungguh tenang untuk orang berambut hitam legam dan berwajah wajan ini. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa '_De Javu'_ namanya dipanggil-panggil dengan tak warasnya oleh seseorang yang entah berada dimana?

"RIVAILLE.!" Rivaille yang sedang asik menulis sebuah novel? Bukan. Biografi? Bukan. Entahlah apa? Mendengus kesal mendengar tiba-tiba nama keramatnya disebut dengan aneh dan tak waras oleh orang lain.

Bicara soal aneh. Ruangan yang Rivaille tempati ini, juga sudah lumayan 'aneh'. Dengan banyak guci kecil yang memang di isi dengan sesuatu yang hanya Rivaille dan tuhan saja yang tau pada rak-rak di dekat dinding. Dan kalau kalian pergi ke Rivaille ini. Selamat menikmati cekapan bau mistis kemenyan disana-disini. Entah, author gak ngerti kok Rivaille betah nyium bau-bauan mistis gitu.

BRAKKKK...

Suasana mistis di kamar sudahlah cukup mencekam bagi 'orang baru' dan sekarang semakin mencekam lagi karena gebrakan mistis dari seseorang yang mistis pula. Hange Zoe atau lebih dikenal dengan Hanji. Rekan Rivaille satu divisi atasan bisa dibilang. Tapi tak adalah kewibawaan yang terlihat darinya. Rivaille menghela nafas perlahan. Melihat dia menggebrak pintu ruangannya yang bahkan tak punya dosa apapun.

"RIVAILLE!" tiba-tiba Hanji yang ngos-ngosan sambil memegang lutut. Langsung berteriak sampai membuat Rivaille kaget dan hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduknya.

"cih, apa yang kau mau Hanji?!" Rivaille berusaha membetulkan kaca mata yang sedari tadi bertengger di puncak hidung mancungnya.

"Rivaille! Kau tau!" dan dengan kecepatan ultra sonik. Hanji sudah berada di sebelah Rivaille dengan keringat bercucuran. Tapi ternyata itu tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk memberitahu Rivaille suatu hal. Yah itu sudah terlihat dari matanya.

"Apa?! Cih langsung saja! Jangan bertele-tele!" pekik Rivaille mulai tak sabar melihat dia malah menari-nari balet tidak jelas dihadapannya.

"Oke, oke" dia berhenti "Besok, kita diundang oleh St. Maria University. Untuk melakukan seminar 'Pengenalan Makhluk Halus' untuk para mahasiswa. Yiee! Banyak anak muda yang penuh dengan kepolosan pasti disana" Hanji tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius. Tetapi ia tak bisa menutupi kegembiraannya. Apalagi efek sparkles shoujo manga di belakangnya. Hanji, Hanji kamu itu gak pantes terlalu serius. Keep Smile /lagucaesarpundiputar.

"Hanya itu?" dan ternyata Rivaille dari tadi tidak memperhatikan Hanji. Dia masih sibuk melanjutkan tulisannya.

"Tentu saja. Baiklah lebih baik aku keluar saja." Hanji segera keluar dari ruangan Rivaille. Masih dengan gerakan balet 'aneh' nya itu. Rivaille hanya mendengus risih melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakannya.

"_Tidak ada kasus yang menarik. Hanya ada seminar tidak berguna.. huhhh.. " _Rivaille yang telah ditinggal Hanji sendirian di ruangannya. Perlahan melepaskan kacamatanya, melipatnya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. "_Kapan aku akan dapat kasus membasmi makhluk halus lagi" _Rivaille terdiam sebentar. Dagunya ia sanggah dengan tangannya yang berada diatas meja_. _Matanya menunjukkan kesesalan pada dirinya. Menyesal tak dapat kasus yang 'menarik' untuk dijalani.

**.**

**.**

**Different Dimension**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) ini buatannya Isayama Hajime. Kalo buatanku cerita SnK pasti berubah dan akan jadi SnK lagi **

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, ORZ, Cerita Geje, Supernatural tak jadi, Horror Ancur, Bahasa Kaku, DLL**

**.**

**.**

"Oke, untuk seminar kali ini kita kedatangan beberapa orang dari kelompok supernatural. Nama kelompok mereka "Recon Corps". Yang mungkin kalian tidak tau. Badan ini, sering diminta para pemerintah 'Wall Sina' untuk melakukan pembersihan hal-hal supernatural yang adalah di negara. Lingkup yang 'lumayan' untuk sebuah kelompok supernatural yang anggotanya tidak terlalu banyak ini" seseorang tak berambut dengan kumis panjang melintang diatara hidung dan mulutnya dengan gaya khas para komandan di pasukan Inggris. Dot Pixis namanya. Selaku kepala universitas 'Wall Maria' yang memang cukup tersohor diantara 2 universitas negeri lainnya. Universitas 'Wall Rose' dan Universitas 'Wall Sina'

Ehm- dia berdehem sejenak. Sementara para mahasiswa peserta seminar. Memperhatikannya dengan pandangan bingung. Karena kepala universitas ini tak langsung saja memperkenalkan 4 patung. Eh bukan, 4 orang. Mungkin karena diamnya mereka sedari tadi. Menunggu untuk dipersilahkan berbicara.

"Dan ini lah 4 orang yang memegang peran besar dari kelompok ini. Pertama, Irvin Smith. dia adalah ketua dari kelompok ini. Strateginya yang sangat ampuh untuk menangkap para hantu, kemampuan orasinya yang bisa membuat masyarakat tenang dan tidak panik, dan masih banyak kehebatan darinya" Pixis memulai dari sesosok pria berambut blonde klinis dengan tinggi lumayan untuk seorang dewasa sepertinya. Yang bersangkutan hanya membungkukan badan pelan. Dan disambut dengan tepukan tangan dari peserta seminar. Tak terkecuali para mahasiswi yang ada di seminar itu. Mereka semua terlihat berbisik, membicarakan betapa kerennya, komandan rambut blonde itu

"Dan ini, Hange Zoe bisa dipanggil Hanji-san. Bagian pengumpul informasi. Jenis setan apa yang mereka hadapi, kelemahan mereka, cara mengalahkan. Dan dia sendiri yang bahkan yang bisa berkomunikasi kepada mereka. Dan ingat apa yang ia lakukan ini karena sudah berpengalamannya dirinya dengan bahaya dari alam yang berbeda ini. Jadi jangan pernah coba dirumah." Pixis beralih pada perempuan berkacamata dengan rambut dikuncir berwarna coklat disebelah Irvin. Dia terlihat tersenyum manis. Tapi adalah yang aneh dari senyumannya.

"Oh, iya. Dan dia adalah tunangan dari Irvin-san!" Pixis terlihat mengingat-ingat profil Hange Zoe ini. Yang bersangkutan malah terus tersenyum '_Death Glare' _pada para mahasiswi. Dan seperti berbicara 'Jangan dekati Irvin-ku'. Pixis yang sadar akan hal itu hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri 'Jadi ingat masa muda dulu'.

"Yang ketiga, Mike Zakarius. Ahahaha hobinya adalah mengendus-ngendus" Pixis tertawa ketika merasakan sebuah hidung sedang menngendus dirinya. Dan spontan berkata hal absurd seperti itu. Para peserta seminar terlihat jijik melihatnya. Apalagi dengan tinggi 196 cm, rambut klimis pirang dengan poni belah tengah, ditambah kumis tipis dan janggut yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti bapak-bapak.

"Tidak, kalian jangan khawatir. Dia tidak 'gay' kok. Ini caranya untuk berkenalan dengan kalian. Lagi pula, kekuatan mengendus ini sangat diperlukan untuk menemukan jejak para makhluk halus yang bersembunyi itu." Penekanan pada kata gay yang diucapkan Pixis. Membuat pertigaan merah imajiner muncul di dahi Mike. Mike yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya protes pangkat 4.

"AKU TIDAK GAY! LIHATLAH DISANA DI KURSI URUTAN KE-4! ITU ISTRIKU NAMANYA NANABA! DAN DIA PEREMPUAN!" tiba-tiba Mike menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan potongan laki-laki, dia terlihat kesal. Mungkin karena efek Mike dibilang gay. Tetapi...yang membuat para peserta seminar memicingkan matanya bingung itu.. dia kan laki-laki? potongan laki-laki. Celana jean dengan setelan kaos kasual. Ditambah tas selempangan berwarna hitam. Menurunkan kemungkinan dia adalah perempuan.

"Dia lebih terlihat seperti laki-laki, Mike-sama" timpal seorang mahasiswa laki-laki yang duduk didepan istri Mike-san itu.

"Aku PEREMPUAN!" Tiba-tiba yang bernama Nanaba itu angkat suara, dia berdiri dengan tegapnya. Suaranya lantang, tapi terdengar ada sedikit kefeminiman dari suaranya. Para mahasiswa sedikit berpikir ulang. 'Ya lumayan-lumayan'. Melihat keberanian dari Nanaba membuat para mahasiswa ciut nyalinya. Dasar para mahasiswa, kalau rame-rame gitu berani. Kalau sendiri, ciut kayak marmut.

"Ahaha, Nanaba-san dan Mike-san. Tolong bersabarlah. Biasa anak di umur segini punya 'rasa ingin tau yang tinggi'." Pixis tertawa garing. Kedua orang yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal. Pixis memutar kepala-nya sedikit. Dan

_**Triinnggg...**_

sebuah efek kilatan marah di mata. Menyeruak dari Pixis. 'Hentikan atau nilai kalian kuturunkan' 'jangan malu-maluin universitas ini!' Pixis mengirimi semua mahasiswa peserta seminar telepati yang berisi pesan ancaman. Para mahasiswa hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka kuat-kuat 'Sir, yang nyuruh wajib kesini kan. Sir sendiri' dan para mahasiswa akhirnya cuma bisa nangis bombai.

"Dan yang terakhir. Petarung yang paling kuat dari kelompok ini. Rivaille!" Pixis sedikit melebaykan pemanggilan nama Rivaille. Yang bersangkutan, yang sedari tadi duduk diatas kursi dipojok panggung. Mendengus sebentar kemudian berdiri perlahan. Dia menatapi semua peserta seminar. Ada yang menatapnya heran, ada yang menatapnya sinis 'tinggi 1.60 – pfft. Dibawahku', dan yang paling dominan adalah tatapan para mahasiswi yang memang paling banyak mengikuti seminar ini. 'keren!' 'kawaiii' 'nanti kita minta fotonya'. Dan itu semua sudah bisa dibaca nya hanya menatapi orang yang ingin dibacanya. Pembaca pikiran, ya itu adalah salah satu kekuatan 'indigo' dari Rivaille. Pixis yang merasa aneh melihat Rivaille yang menghela nafas tiba-tiba, merasa tidak enak.

"Eh, Rivaille-san ada apa?"

"Tidak. Anak didik mu itu ajarkan sopan santun kepada orang lebih tua. Shitty Brat" Rivaille mendengus kesal.

"Eh?" Pixis tak nyantol rupanya. Pixis, Pixis. Umur mulai melemotkan dirimu ya..

"Baiklah.. kita percepat saja perkenalannya. Sekarang coba kau jelaskan pada para mahasiswa seperti apa kelompok kalian sebenarnya.. silahkan." Pixis meminta Irvin yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Hanji untuk berdiri dan melakukan sedikit perkenalan lebih lanjut dan tentunya lebih 'ngena' dari yang Pixis pertama kali jelaskan.

"Ah, Irvin. Jangan sampai kau terkena bujuk rayu perempuan-perempuan itu.. awas kau!" Hanji mengepalkan tangannya. Kemudian melambai kepada Irvin yang mau memulai orasi-nya. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Tentu saja, Hanji sudah mengerti dan senyum mulai terkembang dari bibirnya.

Rivaille yang ternyata masih berdiri di depan panggung sambil menunggu Irvin datang menggantikan dirinya. Menoleh ke arah Irvin yang sekarang berdiri juga tak jauh darinya. Rivaille memutar badannya menuju tempat duduknya yang semula.

_**DEGG...**_

Tiba-tiba Rivaille merasakan aura kuat memasuki ruangan seminar itu. 'aura apa ini?!' Rivaille mengedarkan pandangannya. Yang dia lihat hanyalah seorang pemuda brunette yang terlambat memasuki ruangan dan segera mencari tempat duduk diantara banyaknya para mahasiswa yang adalah. Pandangan mereka bertemu ketika si brunette sudah menemukan tempat duduknya. Mata turqoisenya terlihat sangat jernih ketika terkena pendaran tata lampu ruangan seminar itu. Tak lama dia kemudian melemparkan senyuman pada Rivaille. Ketika melihat matanya, ia tau 'bukan dia, dia masih suci. Sangat suci'

Rivaille segera berbalik. 'dia bukan ancaman' pikir Rivaille mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya sendiri. 'tapi aura macam apa itu?' Rivaille berbalik. Dia melihat pemuda itu memerhatikan orasi sekaligus lelucon Irvin. Yang memang Irvin adalah tipe 'humoris' dibalik ke-formal-an jas yang sering ia pakai.

"Rivaille.." seseorang mendekat kepadanya, Mike.

"Kau merasakannya?" Rivaille menatap Mika lekat-lekat. Matanya memicing. Runcing seperti elang yang ingin memangsa mangsanya dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Mengunci target dan siap meluncur untuk memangsanya.

"Ya, tiba-tiba bau ruangan ini berubah..." Mike berhenti sebentar, dan mulai mengendus-endus dengan mengarahkan hidungnya ke atas. "...menjadi harum" Katanya serius.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Rivaille bingung. 'Aneh, aura ini tak terdeteksi jahat atau baiknya!' Rivaille mendecak sebal.

'"Irvin, dia juga tau akan hal ini" Rivaille yang sedang berpikir dengan kerasnya. Mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Mike yang memasang wajah serius juga sepertinya "... bahkan sebelum kita datang kesini" entah ini pertanyaan atau seruan. Rivaille tak tau. Irvin, ketua kelompok ini! Menyembunyikan suatu hal dari para orang kepercayaanya.. 'ck, dia itu'

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tak bisa kubaca pikirannya!' Rivaille mendecak. Seorang mind-reader yang tak bisa membaca pikiran ketuanya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Konnichiwa Minna. Update setengah mau ketengah malem (?) hyahh! Akhirnya setelah buntu ide yang menyakitkan. Akhirnya bisa membuat ff. Dan sekarang mbuat ff horror-ancur-gak jelas. Karena memang Ray agak penakut, jadi gak bisa langsung di-ble-kin (?) ide horror gila yang Ray pikirkan. *Curhat -_- tapi jangan begitu saja diabaikan* dan emang sengaja dibuat Ray segantung-gantungnya biar menantang *menurut Ray-_-*

Hah,, disini Pixis dan Hanji terlihat sangat OOC XDD . dan disini memang belum kerasa RivaErennya. Baru pertama, maklum :)v . Dan yang keliatan mencolok itu pair IrvinHanji sama MikeNanaba *entah demen banget sama pair ini XX))*

RnR sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Dan buat nungguin ff yang "Demon Lord Corporal and Eren Flower Vendor" itu gomen, beberapa bulan ini kehilangan feel membuat ff yang fluffy XX))v

Oke, sudah malam. Dan Ray sudah harus tidur buat sekolah besok. Hoammm... Jaa Nee. Oyasuminasai minna~


	2. Chapter 1 : It's Just Beginning

**Different Dimension**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) ini buatannya Isayama Hajime. Kalo buatanku cerita SnK pasti berubah dan akan jadi SnK lagi**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, ORZ, Cerita Geje, Supernatural tak jadi, Horror Ancur, Bahasa Kaku, DLL**

**_._**

**_Italic : Perkataan yang ada dalam pikiran, _**

**Bold : Backsound,dll.**

**.**

**SelamatMembaca \(^q^)/**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : It's Just Beginning**

**.**

**.**

**"Hei Irvin! Apa poinmu?!" **

**Rivaille memicingkan matanya. Fokus pada kedua pupil atasannya itu dengan tangannya mencengkeram bahu Irvin lalu menabrakkan tubuh besarnya (bagi Rivaille) ke dinding. Irvin ternyata tak merasa terancam akan hal itu. Dia terlihat tenang bahkan dengan indahnya dia mengukir senyuman di bibirnya itu.**

"Poin? Hei, sejak kapan ada permainan poin-memoin dalam kelompok ini?"**.**

Irvin hanya menghela nafas pelan. Rivaille yang merasa tak ada gunanya mengorek informasi darinya menggunakan kekuatannya. Melepaskan cengkeramannya. Matanya berubah menjadi sayu.

"Tak ada gunanya ya?!"

Irvin setengah mengejek. Dia mengeluarkan 'Devil Smile' nya."Kau seorang 'indigo' bukan?"

Dan sekarang berbalik Rivaille yang dicengkram bahunya lalu diseret menabrak dinding.

"Cih, kau bahkan tak punya kekuatan ini! Ini adalah pemberian Tuhan kepadaku! Kau tak berhak mengatainya"

Rivaille menatap Irvin sinis. Irvin mengendus geli. "Kau membaca pikiranku saja tak bisa – Apa kekuatanmu menurun sejak misi terakhir kita?" Irvin tertawa geli setengah mengejek Rivaille. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya. Memutar badannya.

"Jangan bilang, kau..."

Hal yang dinantikan Rivaille, '_Kasus besar'. _Irvin hanya mengangguk. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih berdiri mematung dengan bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

"He... dia memiliki bau yang berbeda dari orang lain. Terlalu menusuk tetapi juga sangat halus." Mike tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan di dekat Rivaille berdiri dengan menggosok hidungnya setelah menyadari Irvin sudah pergi dari tempat itu. Menguping dia rupanya.

"..."

Rivaille masih terdiam. Mike merasa ada yang janggal pada rekannya satu ini. Baunya sungguh pekat akan kekesalan, penyesalan, tapi ada bau semangat yang tinggi juga pada dirinya.

"Hei.. hei kau kenapa?" Mike memilih untuk mencairkan suasana yang terasa hening itu.

"Jangan-jangan karena tadi." Tak ada respon. Dan akhrinya Rivaille mendongak perlahan dia menatap mata Mike tajam.

"Kau sudah tau kan. Cih, dia itu. Pikirannya seperti diproteksi akan hal apapun. Dia.. dia.. arghh.." Rivaille mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kesal pada Irvin yang telah menyindir kekuatannya begitu saja.

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti dari yang Irvin katakan. Ini ada hubungannya dengan aura kuat itu kan?! Bukannya itu akan lebih mudah untuk dicari.?" Mike berpikir bingung. Bukannya aura yang kuat mudah untuk dirasakan.

"Bukan, sesuatu yang lain. Bukan dari sini." Rivaille menajamkan matanya. Menembus pertahanan keberanian Mike.

"Bukan dari sini? Lalu dari mana?! Irvin! Pemimpin macam apa kamu!?"

Dan rasanya kalian pasti akan menyesal pada mulanya memiliki pemimpin semacam Irvin.

**.**

**.**

"Cih," Irvin yang sudah berjalan jauh tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk. Ia teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan Sir Pixis. Dekan St. Maria University.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Irvin" Pixis menolehkan pandangannya pada seorang pirang yang memasuki ruangannya. Pandangannya datar. Berbeda dengan Irvin yang raut wajahnya terlihat keheranan._

_"Pixis – san. Ada masalah apa kau memanggilku?" Irvin memberikan salut terlebih dahulu pada orang yang kedudukannya diatasnya itu tapi dianggapnya seperti teman sendiri. Pixis menghela nafas._

_"Kau tau Irvin? Aku akan memberikanmu tawaran menarik padamu Irvin." Pixis tiba-tiba menyeringai. Irvin entah kenapa merasa tak enak. Aura kamar berubah menjadi tak mengenakkan baginya._

_"Apa itu Pixis – san?" Irvin berjalan mendekati meja tempat Pixis duduk dengan nyamannya. Duduk di hadapannya. Sopan santun langsung dilupakannya kalau sudah dalam mode penasaran. _

_"Kau tak punya sopan santun ya?!" Pixis terkekeh. Dahi Irvin mengerut sebentar "Ah, maaf Pixix-san. Tapi kuharap kau tak akan bertele-tele disini." Irvin menatap tajam manik kecoklatan Pixis. Seakan mengetahui niat Pixis yang ingin mengulur – ulur waktu._

_"Hahaha.. seperti yang kuharapkan dari seorang ketua 'ke-13'" entah kenapa Pixis-san memberikan penekanan pada angka 13 itu. Bahkan ia tak merasa itu merupakan sanjungan untuknya. Uluran waktu yang tak berguna Pixis. Irvin mendengus tanpa tujuan._

_"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan free-mason?" sebuah kelompok penyembah setan yang menurut kabar burung. Mereka beberapa har i ini, gencar melakukan panggilan arwah. Irvin menatap ke arah lain tapi sesekali melirik ke arah Pixis yang memasang muka melongo aneh. Ada rasa penasaran sekaligus jengkel dengan perlakuan Pixis._

_"Ahahaha! Kau benar.. benar hebat Irvin!" eh? Pixis tertawa luar biasa kerasnya. Irvin hampir saja terjungkal karena mendengarnya. _

_"Memang, dan karena itu aku tertarik untuk memintamu mengajar mata kuliah baru di universitas ini. Khusus untuk kelompokmu. Terutama si 'pendek' itu" penekanan pendek, dan diakhiri seringai kejam. Irvin merasa ada lubang hitam yang akan menariknya ke dimensi lain bila ia tak segera pergi dari tempat itu._

_"Ap.. Apa mak..sudnya?" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Atasan mana yang ingin anak buahnya terluka, hah?!

Sepertinya atasan seperti itu tak lain adalah Dot Pixis sendiri.

**.**

**.**

'_Cih, tiba-tiba disuruh jadi dosen! Irvin sialan! Aku kan tak pernah kuliah jurusan dosen_'

Rivaille menghela nafas berat. Pagi – pagi yang biasanya ia gunakan membersihkan ruangan kerjanya. Sekarang tergantikan oleh jadwal pagi seorang dosen mengajar.

Disebelahnya Mike dan Hanji mengobrol terus dengan senangnya - Bukan, hanya Hanji yang senang. Mike yang diajak bicara hanya menjawab '_oh_' '_hnn_' '_emm_' '_ya_' dan ternyata Hanji sangat tak peka tentang hal itu dan terus berbicara tak jelas.

'_Orang aneh_' Rivaille memandangi mereka sebentar lalu kembali menatap lantai lagi.

"oh iya... memangnya kita akan mengajar kelas apa?"

Hanji mengangkat telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Membulatkan mulutnya dan memasang tampang idiot layaknya anak-anak yang tak tau apa-apa.

"entahlah, Irvin tak memberitahukannya. Katanya kita cuma harus memasuki ruangan 104 lalu mengajar mereka yang ada diruangan itu."

Rivaille menjawab tanpa menatap Hanji sedetikpun. Hanji yang mengerti hanya ber 'oh' ria.

Rivaille melirik jam tangan hitam jade dengan lingkaran putih mengelilingi bingkainya, sederhana tapi terkesan elegan dipakai olehnya

'_Jam 06.45, sebentar lagi masuk' _dia menghela nafas berat_._ "Oi kalian, sebentar lagi akan masuk nih"

Rivaille menunjukkan jam tangannya ke arah 2 temannya itu.

"Oh! Aku tau! Bagaimana kalau kita balapan lari ke kelas. Siapa yang terakhir sampai. Harus memberi makan Sawney dan Bean~"

"Cih, 2 bulldog menjijikkan itu?! Tidak akan!"

Mike dan Hanji bersiap-siap. 1.. 2.. 3.. GO! Dan –

- **WUSS... ** mereka melesat pergi meninggalkan Rivaille yang berjalan dengan santainya.

"Cih, idiot mereka"

– **DEGG... **tiba-tiba Rivaille merasakan hawa tak enak yang pernah ia rasakan waktu seminar. 'Tak salah lagi ini..' Rivaille memutar tubuhnya berusaha mencari sumber hawa ini.

"- Aduh!" **BRAK..BRAK... **tiba-tiba saja Rivaille mendengar suara kegaduhan. Yang bisa ditebak itu suara buku-buku yang jatuh. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber ke gaduhan.

Terlihat di atas tanggayang menuju ke lantai 1. Seorang bocah laki-laki dengan surai _brunette _sebagai mahkotanya, dan iris _turqoise _sebagai penghias wajahnya. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan buku di sekujur kakinya. Memegangi kepalanya yang terlihat kesakitan. Kasihan.

Ia teringat, '_Bocah itu!_'Rivaille berlari pelan mendekatinya.

"Hei, kau tak apa?!" Rivaille mengambil posisi jongkok. Perlahan memunguti buku-buku yang ada diatas bocah bersurai _brunette _ini.

"Ah.. iya.. aku tak apa-apa... terima kasih" yang dibantu. Hanya nyengir-nyengir sambil menahan rasa sakit.

Rivaille mengawasi bocah ini sembari tangannya terus melakukan kegiatannya memunguti buku-buku lalu menjadikannya satu menara yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi.

'_Eih.. buku darimana ini? Rajin sekali dia_' Rivaille geleng-geleng melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Omake**

"Hah.. huh.. hah.. Yeiy! Aku menang!.." Hanji mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi

"..Kau kalah, Mike" ia menunjuk Mike dengan sarkatis nya. Mike hanya bisa meendumel tak jelas sambil memegangi lututnya, kelelahan.

"Akting kalian bagus teman-teman" –**KRIEET... **tiba-tiba Irvin keluar dari pintu sebuah ruangan di sebelah mereka. Dia memakai kaos putih yang dilapisi dengan cardigan coklat yang dibelakangnya terdapat lambang 2 sayap yang bersebrangan. Sebelah kanan sayap berwarna putih, dan satunya lagi berwarna hitam. Dan ditambah celana hitam sepanjang mata kaki.

"WOW Irvin! Kau terlihat tampan!" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Irvin. Hanji langsung nyerocos tentang ketampanan Irvin.

"ehem, Hanji- Kau baru tau ya?!" dan hanya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk lelu membentuk juruf 'v' lalu dengan sedikit gaya 'sparkle shoujo manga' ditempelkan ke dagu dan—Stop ke-Ooc'an-nya! Kembali ke topik.

"Baiklah Irvin kita sudah menggiring domba ke serigala. Lalu kau mau apa?" Mike yang sudah tenang. Wajahnya berkerut tak senang?

"Kita sudah menggiring. Dan sekarang waktunya menutup pintu gua itu dan membiarkan waktu yang menentukan" **JENG..JENG..JENG **Dark!Irvin comeback. Dan sontak kedua manusia yang ada dihadapannya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam...

* * *

A/N:

Helow everybody! Hahaha.. maaf ya telat buat nge-post ff geje nan nista ini *dibunuh. Ini gara-gara pr yang numpuk, orang tua *you-know-what-i-mean, dan ditambah lagi gara-gara Ray disini habis ngurusin acara camping mid-semester. Huff.. tepar, sumveh *curcol.

Hah- untuk chappy 1 ini *yang kemarin epilogue :3 Ray ingin membuat kalian pusing waktu mbaca ini dan tanpa sadar Ray ikut pusing sendiri mikirin ini kelanjutannya gimana? mau berhenti kah? atau langsung delete aja? Ding *dibunuh.

Dan lagi, Irvin disini kubuat jahat buahahaha... tapi kuharap kalian mengerti.. ting..ting *you-know-what-i-mean. Rivaille tetep gak berubah, Hanji enggak sama sekali, Mike yang tiba-tiba jadi talkactive di depan (?). dll. jadi bila ada kemelencengan, kegajean, ke-typo-an tolong beri review ke Ray. biar Ray intropeksi nanti (y)

Yosh Minna, Arigatou Gozaimasou buat segalanya (?) dan Hontu ni Arimasen kalo ternyata ff ini nistanya gak karuan m(_ _)m oke minna, Sayonara~

**Balasan Review :**

**Adella-chan : Makasih Adella-chan udah dibaca ff nista ini :')) Mudah-mudahan gak bosen mbaca dan ngasih review ff ini :D Huwee! tidak! tak kusangka Adella-chan! kok tau sih alurnya! *pundung lari ke pojok ruangan. Okelah no prob itu bisa jadi penyemangat biar mbuat sandi-sandi dalam ff agar tak tertebak. TATAKEEE!**

**Guest-K : srob..srobb.. arigatou ataas pembetulannya. pertama mbaca ulang, ya ngerasa aneh juga, tapi gitu. malas mbetulinnya hakhakhak *penyakit malas menyebar**

**F-Kondios : Iya ini genre-nya supernatural. Arigatou udah dibaca ya~ dan keep reading. TATAKAE!**


	3. Chapter 2 : I'm Dead!

**Different Dimension**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) ini buatannya Isayama Hajime. Kalo buatanku cerita SnK pasti berubah dan akan jadi horror humor gak jelas**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, ORZ, Cerita Geje, Supernatural tak jadi, Horror Ancur, Bahasa Kaku, DLL**

**_._**

**_Italic : Perkataan yang ada dalam pikiran, _**

**Bold : Backsound,dll.**

**.**

**SelamatMembaca \(^q^)/**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : I'm Dead? You're Just Kidding, Right?!**

**.**

**.**

_Dan kematian pasti datang.._

_Kapanpun, Dimanapun, dan kepada Siapapun.._

_Kematian tak pandang bulu.._

_Datang dan pergi.._

_Tak ada yang tau akan kedatangannya.._

_Tak ada yang tau juga akan kepergiaannya..._

_Jadi berhati-hatilah.._

_Akan kedatangannya.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, Eren.. besok kau pasti datang kan?"

Armin menghampiri Eren yang masih ribet dengan buku-bukunya yang sudah membentuk gunungan itu. Jangan pikir, Eren adalah tipe rajin dan kutu buku sampai-sampai meminjam buku sangat banyak. Ini semua adalah buku-yang-telat-dikembalikannya. Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu.

"Ah- Pasti Armin!"

Eren mengacungkan jempolnya. Dengan senyum yang sangat cerah di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya Eren."

"Ya~"

**GREKK**

Dan sekarang dikelas hanya ada Eren ditemani kesepian, keheningan, oh- ya buku, kesepian, keheningan dan buku..** STOP!** Ya yang pasti keadaan sekarang semakin sepi.

**GLEK...**

Eren meneguk lidahnya dalam-dalam.

_"Tenang Eren, tenang. Mata pelajaranmu saja tentang dunia lain. Bagaimana bisa takut dengan hantu!"_

Eren menjambaki dirinya sendiri

**TITITIT...**

"HOWA! SIAPA ITU?!"

Eren terjungkal kebelakang. Ia merasa ada suara yang terdengar dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari- Jam tangannya sendiri. Oke Eren, sepertinya kamu harus ganti mata kuliah. Atau kau akan mati disaat uji coba kerja, Eren.

"_Jam empat? Tidak! Perpustakaan akan tutup sebentar lagi!"_

Eren semakin bergegas membereskan buku-bukunya.

Oh, mungkin kalian belum tau~ di Universitas Sina ini ada salah satu mata kuliah yang tak lazim yaitu mata kuliah 'Dunia Lain' namanya saja sudah menunjukkan hal yang berbau mistis memang dan memang kenyataannya seperti itu-**JLEBB. **

Dimana, kelasnya berada di Gedung C dipojok kompleks universitas dimana sudah lama tak ditempati dan kalian tau ruangan mata kuliah merekalah yang satu-satunya berada di gedung itu .

Selain itu, di belakang gedung C ini juga terdapat hutan kecil yang rumornya banyak yang bunuh diri disitu. Mungkin, karena tempat yang sepi dan aura mendeterminasi mental ya.. itu sangat mendukung. Ditambah, bila si korban merasa galau pangkat komandan, yang dimana pangkat angka-angkaan itu sudah menstrim semakin memincut rasa ingin menghabiskan hidup secepatnya.

Dan Eren sekarang dengan keringat bercucuran berlari melewati lorong yang sepi, dengan degradasi oranye senja dan hitam dari bayang-bayangan dinding ruangan disitu. Ia terus mempercepet langkahnya. Dan cerobohnya dia tak membawa tas lain untuk membawa buku yang ia pinjam jadi dia membawa tumpukan buku- di depannya- tanpa bisa melihat jalan depannya, karena- tertutup oleh buku itu sendiri.

Dan sekarang Eren tak menyadari bahwa ada tangga di depannya. Dan demi tuhan, ada kulit pisang juga ditepi tangga. Siapa saja yang menaruhnya? Hadapilah Eren di alam kubur. Eh? Kenapa di alam kubur?

**BRAKK...**

Dan dengan sekali gelinciran Eren merasa kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dunia serasa di _slow motion, _sangat tergelincir kearah belakang. Bukunya serasa terbang diatasnya. Dan sekarang ia merasa kepala belakangnya terantuk dengan keras dengan tepian tangga.

**DAKK..**

Tulang lehernya serasa akan putus- dan memang akan putus.

**GRETAK...**

Ternyata gaya gravitasi itu sungguh ajaib. Buku-buku Eren kembali.. kembali kepada sang pemimjam yang sekarang terduduk menghadap keatas dengan pandangan mulai mengabur. Tangan ataupun alat gerak yang lain serasa tak dapat digerakkan- ya dia perlahan-lahan mulai lumpuh. Saraf pada tulang lehernya mulai tak terhubung seiring hancurnya saraf pada bagian tengkuknya itu menghilang.

Dan sekarang hanya gelap yang terlihat. Eren merasa sangat lelah..

_'Ah- lalu bagaimana buku-buku ku? Lalu besok aku ada janji dengan Armin dan Mikasa untuk mengunjungi seminar?Bagaimana ini? Ya sudahlah aku tidur dulu sebentar.. aku merasa lelah, sangat lelah'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sebenarnya ingin melakukan apa pada Rivaille, Irvin?"

Mike tak sabaran. Rupanya ia mengendus tak keberesan disini—ya tentu saja dengan hidung magisnya yang bisa mengendus banyak hal dari jarak kurang lebih 500 meter.

Irvin melengos, "Aku Cuma ingin melaksanakan janjiku dengan Pixis-san"

"Janji? Sejak kapan?"

"Baru beberapa hari ini. Dan kurasa hari ini lah memang waktu yang tepat untuk melaksanakan janji itu."

Irvin dia terdengar seperti iblis—di bayangan Mike.

"Janji seperti apa memangnya?"

Mike menatap tajam Irvin. Tatapan yang seolah-olah seperti 'lubang hitam' yang ingin menarik Irvin kedalamnya dan membuatnya menceritakan apa yang ia sembunyikan.

"Semakin banyak yang kau ingin tau, Mike. Semakin buruk hal ini akan berlangsung."

Irvin membalikkan badannya. Lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hanji yang sibuk bersiul tak acuh dan Mike yang bingung pangkat ribuan. Banyak pertanyaan menggantung di kepalanya.

"KAPAN-KAPAN AKU INGIN GANTI KETUA!"

Dan teriakan penuh amarah menjadi akhir pertemuan mereka, ditambah helaan napas tak jelas maksudnya dari Irvin di kejauhan.

.

_Semakin banyak kau ingin tau, semakin kau akan ikut campur akan hal yang tak kau inginkan._

.

"Kau sudah merapikannya, Eren?"

Rivaille menatap Eren keheranan. Buku-buku itu... yang tadi masih berserakan. Buku-buku itu yang masih bergeletakan di lantai. Sekarang, sudah tergeletak rapi diatas lengan Eren.

"Ah-?! Sepertinya sudah. Err... Rivaille-sama"

Dahi Eren berkedut kebingungan. Beberapa peluh telah menghiasi dahi tan-nya. Dan pipinya terlihat sedikit rona merah yang tak terlalu terlihat setelah memanggil nama Rivaille.

"Kau tau namaku?"

Rivaille berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. '_Dia bahkan tak menyadarinya?_' Rivaille merasa ada yang aneh.

"Tentu Saja! Aku adalah penggemar beratmu!" wajah Eren berubah menjadi cerah. Ia melebarkan selebaran seminar dengan foto Rivaille yang menjadi bintang utama di pojok bawah selebaran di depan dadanya.

"Oh, begitu?"

"Hm," Eren menggangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita apakan buku-buku ini?" Sepertinya Eren lupa dengan tujuan awalnya.

"Oh, ya – aku lupa! Baiklah, kita kembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan"

Eren mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu menuruni tangga. Tak menyadari ada kulit pisang di tangga itu. Tunggu! Kulit pisang?

"Eren! Awas!" Rivaille berusaha menarik tangan Eren. Tapi..

**BZZZTTTT **

Tiba-tiba Rivaille merasa_ deja vu. _Pecahan-pecahan kejadian menyedihkan itu terulang bagaikan kaset rusak yang dipaksa bermain lagi. Ia melihat ketika Eren terjatuh. Ketika tengkuk Eren terbentur dengan pinggiran tangga.

**TAP**

"Cukup!" Rivaille meraih lengan Eren dengan cepat. "Eh?" dan Eren terlalu idiot dan lamban untuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

"Kau sudah mati, Eren."

Dan Eren semakin terlihat idiot dengan mata membulat, mulut ikutan membulat. Ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan loadingnya barusan.

"APAAA!"

.

.

.

_Ini masalah dimensi_

_Berbeda memang_

_Tetapi masih bisa terhubung_

.

.

.

*TeBeCe*

* * *

A/N : Demiapa! Demiapa cerita ini makin gak jelas! Makin ngelantur gak jelas! Kami-sama, help me!

Halo minna~ /langsung ganti kepribadian. maaf ya telat nguploadnya ditambah ceritanya yang makin gak jelas /ketawa garing sama garuk-garuk /ditendang sama para follower. yah~ mungkin cerita ini makin molor gak tau molornya sampe sepanjang apa ;;w;;) Oke makasih minna atas semuanya, silent reader, reader, follower, reviewer. Maternuwon sanget *bahasa jawa pun keluar*

Jaa Nee~

**Pojok Reviewer :**

**- **5862 - Senbonakura : Oho, tu Rivai mau jadi apapun ya keren-keren aja *A* Ouo, sudah kuganti. Arigatou sudah diingetin :)) Arigatou-Arigatou :DD  
- Katak : Iya, saya sudah upload sekarang /kelabakan. saya terharu sangat /tapi gak tau kenapa. Arigatou atas rasa penasaran-nya maaf kalo gak memuaskan :)


End file.
